


Nightmare

by smollpeaches



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Horror, Woohyun centric, sleep paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smollpeaches/pseuds/smollpeaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun's first experience of sleep paralysis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on instagram and aff
> 
> just wanted to try it here. story is originally mine. English isn't my first language so i apologize for the mistakes!
> 
> and this isn't edited sorry omg
> 
>  
> 
> uhh enjoy! *runs away and hides*

Woohyun woke up suddenly and looked around, his eyes darting around frantically. It was afternoon. What surprised him was he can't move, he can't speak, and he can't breathe. He's hundred percent sure that someone was pinning him down, someone sitting on his chest, he can feel it- he can fucking feel it but he can't see it.

It was heavy, fuck he can't breathe someone was stopping his airways. And it was scary and frightening. He felt like someone was watching him. It was making him dizzy, someone was taking his breath away. It's like it's trying to kill him.

His eyes widened when he saw Sunggyu went inside the room, completely ignoring him. He tried calling him but there's no voice coming out from his lips, nothing. He tried yelling, nothing. Moving, nothing. Woohyun wanted to cry, scream for help but it's no use.

He's dreaming- no, it's a nightmare. He's half asleep, half awake. Then Sunggyu gave him a glance and left. Knowing nothing about what's happening to him.

Woohyun clenched his fists and stopped himself from crying. Even though he really can't breath. Someone was over him. He's sure of it. He closed his eyes for a few moments and opened it, flinching when he saw man crouching down in his bed, beside him. He screamed for help but the heaviness in his chest is still there and he still can't move, speak, and breathe.

The man beside him was coming closer, it was scary as fuck. He was bald and everything about his skin is burnt and he's bald. Woohyun can't see his eyes nor his mouth. He tried moving but he can't. He's screaming without no sounds at all and can't move. Then he heard a whisper, more like a chant. It was fast, deep and scary. He then realized the man, more like a devil was chanting to him.

Woohyun can't understand what it's saying but the effect on him was unbearable and it hurts. God, it hurts so much he wanted to cry. He felt like dying to be honest, someone was sucking his breath out of his lungs and he arched his back just to catch it. But he can't die. No he can't fucking die. Not now. He's trembling as the devil is coming closer now. The chants are getting louder and louder and it's painfully ringing in his ears and inside his mind and he tried- he tried calming himself down and closed his eyes though he is in pain.

There's only one thing left. He prayed. He prayed silently and tried taking a few deep breaths, waiting for it to go away. He opened his eyes suddenly and sat up, panting heavily, hands clutching his chest. Everything went back to normal now. It was still afternoon and the nightmare flashed back to his mind.

And he broke into a sob.

 


End file.
